Emporia, Virginia
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1498475 |footnotes = |website = http://www.ci.emporia.va.us/ }} Emporia is an independent city located within the confines of Greensville County, Virginia, United States. The population was estimated to be 5,861 in July 2009.http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Center Population Estimates Retrieved January 26, 2011 The Bureau of Economic Analysis combines the city of Emporia with surrounding Greensville county for statistical purposes. It is the county seat of Greensville County . The Town of Hicksford (also sometimes called Hick's Ford) was settled in 1710 in the Virginia Colony, where the Fort Road of eastern Virginia crossed the Meherrin River en route to Fort Christanna. After statehood, the Town of Belfield was established in 1798 on the north bank of the river. The two Greensville County towns merged in 1887 to form the new incorporated town of Emporia, which was named after the town of Emporia, Kansas. The Town Emporia was re-chartered by the Virginia General Assembly as an independent city in 1967. Emporia has long been a transportation crossroads. Currently, a major north-south railroad line of CSX Transportation crosses with an east-west line of Norfolk Southern. U.S. Route 58 crosses east-west and Interstate 95 and U.S. Route 301 crosses north-south. Geography Emporia is located at (36.693018, -77.53809) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 7.0 square miles (18.1 km²), of which, 6.9 square miles (17.8 km²) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.2 km²) of it (1.00%) is water. I-95 and US-58 are the major roads passing through the city, and the city is located about 65 miles south of Richmond, about 80 miles west of Norfolk, and about 60 miles north of Rocky Mount, North Carolina. The City of Emporia is very close to Gaston, North Carolina. And is a great place to merge on to I-95 North or South. The City of Emporia also has the high school, Greensville County High School, Southside Virginia Community College, and Saint Paul's College located in Lawrenceville, Virginia. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 5,665 people, 2,226 households, and 1,406 families residing in the city. The population density was 821.9 people per square mile (317.5/km²). There were 2,412 housing units at an average density of 349.9 per square mile (135.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 42.45% White, 56.15% Black or African American, 0.07% Native American, 0.53% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 0.30% from other races, and 0.42% from two or more races. 1.48% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,226 households out of which 29.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 37.5% were married couples living together, 21.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.8% were non-families. 32.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.05. In the city the population was spread out with 25.2% under the age of 18, 8.1% from 18 to 24, 25.6% from 25 to 44, 20.6% from 45 to 64, and 20.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 83.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 78.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $30,333, and the median income for a family was $35,743. Males had a median income of $27,772 versus $21,657 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,377. About 11.4% of families and 16.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.5% of those under age 18 and 14.5% of those age 65 or over. Festivals Unusual for a small town, the Emporia Bicycling Club hosts regular group rides, including the annual Great Peanut ride which attracts hundreds of bicyclists who ride to visit a peanut farm and are treated to hearty meals and live entertainment at camp. A pork festival is held each second Wednesday in June. Crime In 2005 and 2006 the town ranked no. 2 in crime in Virginia based on incidents per 100,000 population, in the state's annual report "Crime in Virginia 2006" (source: www.vancnews.com). Interstate 95 and U.S Highway 58 around Emporia are well-documented speed traps. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Emporia, Virginia Notable residents *Willie Gillus, former NFL quarterback *Maurice Hicks, NFL running back who is a current free agent *Wynne LeGrow, Democratic politician *Theresa Merritt, actress *Hermie Sadler and Elliott Sadler, NASCAR racecar drivers *Raynor Scheine, actor References External links *City of Emporia Category:Cities in Virginia Category:Emporia, Virginia Category:County seats in Virginia